


Let's Talk About Stupidity

by heisehao



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: ChinaLine is life, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Hansol is just so done, Jisoo is a child of God, Jun is being supportive, JunHao - Freeform, M/M, Minghao is a tsundere, Mingyu is also an idiot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wonwoo is an emo idiot, meanie, mentioned JiCheol, wongyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 12:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heisehao/pseuds/heisehao
Summary: 'If you're stupid and you know it, clap your hands.' Wonwoo had never clapped so hard in all his life-and it was all because of Mingyu.





	Let's Talk About Stupidity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jessica Azalea](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jessica+Azalea).



> This is it: my first contribution to the Seventeen fandom (and also the Meanie family). I would like to apologize beforehand if this isn't my best work because fluffy romance is not exactly my cup of tea. Nonetheless, I hope you guys enjoy! :)

#

 

“Hello, my name is Jeon Wonwoo. Nice to meet you.”

“The name’s Gyu.”

One of Wonwoo’s eyebrows decided to raise a bit higher.

“The name’s Gyu,” the boy repeated, his face ever so serious. “Mingyu,” he continued. His serious face lingered only for a second before bursting into one cheeky, proud “eheheh~”

Wonwoo was aghast. Did this boy just imitate James Bond?

 

#

 

“Wonwoo, _please_ go with me to the playground, _pretty please_ ,” Jun had asked for the umpteenth time.

But little Won didn’t want to go. He was tired. He merely shook his head and threw himself on his bed, leaving a certain Chinese boy pouting as if there’s no tomorrow.

Little Jun had gone through many different stages of asking his friend; from asking nicely all the way to begging angrily. Sure, his other friends would also be in the playground, such as Jihoon and Hannie, but he also wanted Won to come with him so Won could socialize more. There were also others, such as Cheolie, Boo, and Gyu. Oh! Jun’s pout disappeared in an instant.

“Gyu will be there,” the Chinese boy grinned.

“Who’s Gyu?”

Jun’s grin widened. “You know, Kim Mingyu. The boy that fell from the swings last week.”

Suddenly, there was this overwhelming desire to go to the playground deep inside Wonwoo.

“Sure,” he said stoically. “I’ll go with you.”

 

#

 

Wonwoo was happy. He was to be in the same middle school as their friends—all twelve of them!

“We are going to be best friends forever!” Seungcheol exclaimed, putting his arm around Jihoon, causing the shorter boy to blush furiously. “right, Jihoon?”

“Y-yeah, right, of course,” Jihoon answered, flustered.

“Yay!” all of them—minus Jihoon, Wonwoo, and Minghao—cheered.

After their excitement died down a bit, they started to talk with each other, making separate conversations among themselves.

“Wonwoo, whatchu thinking about?” a voice asked, followed by a pair of arms wrapping themselves around Wonwoo’s shoulders from behind.

Startled, Wonwoo looked over his shoulder and found Mingyu looking back at him with wide, expectant eyes and a small smile.

“Nothing,” Wonwoo replied briefly, while trying to calm down the weird feeling in his stomach.

“You can do that?” Mingyu’s eyes were wide as saucers. “Think about nothing? That’s cool! My head is always full of things!”

Wonwoo snorted. “I’m just happy that we can be together again.”

“We? Me and you?”

“I mean, all thirteen of us,” Wonwoo quickly corrected himself.

“Oh,” Mingyu’s mouth formed a large ‘o’. Wonwoo sensed a mild disappointment in the taller boy’s voice, but he wasn’t so sure.

Mingyu was silent for a second before asking, “You’re also happy that you can be together with _me_ , right?”

That question sent Wonwoo’s brain to a millisecond shutdown. _What?_

“Won?” Mingyu cocked his head to the side, his eyes never leaving Wonwoo’s.

“Of course I’m happy, Gyu,” Wonwoo quickly answered. There, a simple and safe answer.

Hearing this, Mingyu beamed and hugged Wonwoo tightly. “Okay!” his rays of sunshine broke through before he released Wonwoo and skipped toward the others.

Wonwoo was stunned. _What just happened?_

Unknown to Wonwoo, Jun and Hansol were there and they had witnessed his whole exchange with Mingyu. Throughout the rest of the day, Jun and Hansol couldn’t stop smiling suggestively—and as usual, Wonwoo didn’t know what it meant. Stay classy, Won.

           

#

 

“Wonwoo, do you like coffee?”

That question caught Wonwoo off-guard. He blinked once, twice.

“Wonwoo, do you like coffee?”

Wonwoo looked at Mingyu blankly, still trying to process the sudden information his brain received after being vacant for quite a while.

“Just buy him a cup of black coffee,” Jun sighed beside Wonwoo. “He is in the middle of his emo session.”

Mingyu smiled and skipped away with an energetic “Okay~!”

Wonwoo was confused. He was just zoning out when suddenly Mingyu asked him a question about coffee. He had intended to answer the question but his mind was still blank. Screw his brain’s processing abilities.

“You know that you are really stupid, right?” Jun asked, not hoping for any kind of answer.

“He knows that he is really stupid, right?” Hansol continued, his face donning the flattest expression ever.

And, of course, Wonwoo didn’t answer. He only looked at Jun as the latter sipped his hot chocolate before turning his attention back to the scenery outside the window.

Jun didn’t say anything else after that, and the slow music being played in the café got him drifting off into his own world again.

What was he thinking earlier? Oh yeah. He was thinking about what Jun and Hansol said earlier that afternoon at school. They said that he should ask Mingyu out. When he asked why, Hansol smacked him hard with his thick-as-hell Biology book. Wonwoo could still feel a lingering ghost of the pain that came from the collision.

Wonwoo decided to do just that right away. He had asked Mingyu to hang out with him at the café near his neighborhood after school. Truthfully, he was surprised that Mingyu agreed quite too enthusiastically. He couldn’t decipher why Mingyu would be that eager to spend time with him. He also couldn’t decipher why he would ask Jun and Hansol to accompany them—and throwing away the chance to be alone with Mingyu to the wind.

“You told me to do it so it’s better if the owners of the idea get along too,” was the most plausible thing he could say as Jun and Hansol looked at him as if he was the stupidest person in every version of existence ever.

And here they were, stupidly agreeing to sit down and be awkward-ized into oblivion.

Hansol cleared his throat, earning the attention of both Jun and Wonwoo. Jun only looked at him briefly before deciding that the mini marshmallows bobbing in his hot chocolate were more interesting. Hansol glanced at Jun and then fixed his eyes on Wonwoo with a tired look.

“Yo man, just ask him out. It’s been a while,” he said quietly, twirling his fork on his _fettuccine._

Wonwoo glanced towards Mingyu, who was talking with the cashier.

“You’ve been like this for years, Won,” Jun added after a few seconds before looking at Wonwoo. “Aren’t you tired?”

Of course Wonwoo was tired. He had been like this since he first laid eyes on the James Bond-imitating kid whose face was permanently programmed to be that of a puppy.

“Shut up,” he could only say that in response to Jun.

Jun frowned. “Don’t be an idiot, Won,” he said, “Mingyu’s not going to know anything about your feelings if you keep your silence forever, unless he’s a psychic.”

Wonwoo was flabbergasted. He eyed Jun murderously. _Him? Idiot?_ Well, this motherfu—shush, remember what Jisoo always said about language, Won.

“So, I’m an idiot, huh?” Wonwoo asked, his lips turning into a fake smile. “How about you practice that advice you just gave me first? With Minghao, maybe?”

Now it was Jun’s turn to be dumbfounded. His mouth imitated the mouth of a fish for a solid three seconds.

“The audacity!” he said hotly after recovering from the shock.

“Well, how about it, _Prince_ of China?” Wonwoo countered, stressing a mock respect on the word ‘prince’.

“I only said that you should try the idea. Besides, Mingyu and Minghao are very different,” Jun huffed indignantly. “Why do you have to make it personal, you idiot?”

“Take that back,” Wonwoo seethed. “You’re the idiotic one.”

“Am not!”

“Are too.”

“You guys are both idiots,” Hansol said with a fake pitying smile, looking back and forth between his two friends. He shook his head before whispering something along the line of ‘stupid a-holes with their stupid ass brains’.

Jun huffed and turned his gaze back to his cup of hot chocolate, while Wonwoo decided to fix his eyes upon a random spot on the table.

Mingyu was done ordering. He was now walking back toward their table. He was walking fast, his eyes focused on balancing the tray in his hands.

After sparing a quick glance towards the tall guy, Hansol leaned forward with a fake sunshine-y smile. “Guys, listen here, both of you,” he cooed quietly, earning Jun and Wonwoo’s undivided attention. A second later, his smile vanished and his jaw clenched. “Make your fucking move!” he suddenly spat in a hushed angry voice, startling both Jun and Wonwoo.

“Hi again, guys~” Mingyu said cheerfully while setting the tray down on the table.

In a fraction of a second, Hansol’s scary face was gone, replaced by a very wide smile and a very impromptu, very overly-happy “Hiii~!” directed back towards Mingyu.

“Wonwoo, here’s your cup of black coffee,” the tall boy said with a smile, putting a cup of hot coffee on the table in front of Wonwoo.

Wonwoo’s lips twitched into a smile and he mumbled a curt ‘thank you’. He looked down and saw that there were two cookies shaped like smiley faces on the plate beside the cup.

As if able to read Wonwoo’s mind, Mingyu chimed, “They asked me to choose the cookies. I chose the smiley ones because I think you should smile more, Wonwoo,”

Mingyu’s smile was so bright that everyone sitting around the table fell silent, mesmerized. Hansol looked at Wonwoo with wide, meaningful eyes while shoving his _fettuccine_ into his mouth aggressively.

With a slight bounce and a wider smile, Mingyu continued, “I hope those cookies will cheer you up from now on, Won~”

Wonwoo’s inner self groaned. He was absolutely not ready for being bombarded with Mingyu’s rays of sunshine right now. He was never ready, to be honest—and not going to be ready anytime soon.

 

#

 

“Jun, are you okay?” asked Wonwoo with worry lacing his voice.

“No, I’m not okay!” Jun shouted in response before going back to his sulking and sobbing.

Wonwoo grimaced. He had always known that Jun—the ever-so-popular Prince of China that was blessed with the ability to weaken the knees of every sensible human being in the face of the earth since he first opened his eyes—could only be stripped of all his dignity and be reduced to this mess of an organism by a certain another Chinese guy. Let’s dub him the King of China because even Jun, the almighty Prince of China, was much less powerful than this individual.

 Wonwoo sat down beside his friend and pulled him into a soothing hug. “What did Minghao do this time?”

“He broke my heart, Won,” Jun continued to cry.

“Ssshh, tell me about it.”

“H-he said that he doesn’t want to s-see me an-anymore,” Jun choked between his words.

Wonwoo rubbed Jun’s arm, trying to calm him down. Xu Minghao was notorious for being Jun’s only crush since their first year in elementary. Well, this crush had been there for too long to be called a crush, Wonwoo thought. Years had passed since the Xu’s prized son had first rejected Jun and pushed the poor Prince of China face-first to a sandbox. All of them were in the second year of college now, and Jun never developed another liking to another person even until this very second.

Speaking of Minghao, Wonwoo suddenly felt a dull—scratch that, _sharp_ pain stabbing his chest. No, he didn’t have a liking toward that Chinese guy. It was just that Xu Minghao’s name brought his mind back to something that he heard just this evening—and had hurt him so.

“A-and he said I’m u-ugly,” Jun’s choked sobs brought Wonwoo’s train of thoughts to a stop.

Wonwoo frowned. Was Xu Minghao that blind? For a split second, Wonwoo was contemplating whether or not he should ask Jisoo to give Minghao a vial of eye-drops made from pure holy water.

“A-and he s-said he will be dating… dating…” Jun couldn’t even finish his sentence.

Wonwoo didn’t bother responding. He was in the same pain as Jun and Jun knew that. Wonwoo was just better at hiding his feelings.

_Wonwoo, do you think I should date Minghao? Would that be awesome?_

Wonwoo remembered Mingyu’s words. They rang loud and clear in his mind, mentally finishing Jun’s painful sentence. He remembered the way his lips smiled as if nothing burned his soul. He also remembered how his tongue skillfully formed an agreement aimed towards his own long-time crush while his inner self repeatedly stomped down on his feelings that were rearing their ugly, pained heads.

_Oh, that would be great, Mingyu! You and Minghao will make an awesome pair._

What a lie.

 

#

 

Pretending not to get angry butterflies in his stomach whenever Kim Mingyu appeared in his vision had never been this hard. Pretending not to be bothered whenever Kim Mingyu gave his smiles oh-so-graciously to other girls and guys (especially Minghao) had never been this hard. Pretending not to care for _anything_ that involved Kim Mingyu had never been this hard—at least for Jeon Wonwoo.

Ah, yes. Kim Mingyu. Tall, dark, and handsome—and the source of Wonwoo’s misery.

I must not be self-centered, Wonwoo thought as he lounged on his bed with his eyes fixated on the pitter-patter of raindrops against his bedroom window. His other friend was much more of a mess than he was.

It had been a week since Wonwoo last saw Jun. His childhood friend had shut himself after his mental breakdown. He heard that Seungcheol and Jeonghan had tried to get Jun out of his room to no avail. He also heard that Hansol, along with Seokmin and Jihoon, tried to break into Jun’s room but failed since the door was too hard. Jisoo said in the group chat that he was planning to visit Jun later on. Wonwoo couldn’t imagine what Jisoo would do later on—probably it would involve his Bible and a bottle of holy water.

The Prince of China had it rougher than Wonwoo—or so Wonwoo had been trying to convince himself. Come to think about it, he wasn’t exactly doing better than his childhood friend. Wonwoo had been avoiding Mingyu like a plague since the latter said he would be dating Minghao. On top of that, he had been very antisocial ever since—though not as bad as Jun.

During his job as a part-time hermit, Wonwoo couldn’t stop thinking about three things: _why?_ and _how?_ and _but?_ Mingyu was never particularly close to Minghao yet look at them now. Why would Mingyu date that Chinese guy? How did they get close? Why wouldn’t Mingyu date him instead? Why did Wonwoo always chicken out at the mere thought of confessing to that tall-dark-and-handsome but dense-as-hell oaf? Wonwoo knew that Minghao was—as Jun had so eloquently put it—so damn fine, but? But? But?

Wonwoo groaned loudly. His head hurt. There were so many ‘buts’ and ‘hows’ and ‘whys’ and question marks filling up his thoughts. Wonwoo let out a huge yawn and rolled on his bed.

Maybe a good stroll in the nearby park could help him clear his mind.

 

#

 

A good stroll in the nearby park didn’t help him clear his mind.

Wonwoo inwardly cursed for the hundredth time. He shouldn’t have left the comfort of his room and this walk was super useless since his own mind had been rebelling against him. The park was beautiful that afternoon and the weather was very nice after the rain, yes, but it didn’t help him at all. His train of thoughts were still filled with images and questions revolving around a certain dark-haired stupid life-form.

Wonwoo walked to the nearest bench. After brushing off the water droplets that pooled on the seat, he decided he would just sit down for a while and calm himself before going back to the comforting seclusion of his room. Not wanting his thoughts to wander off dangerously again, he took out his phone from the pocket of his sweatpants. The light of the screen hit his face. There were many notifications, mainly from the group chat, in which his friends were busy worrying about Jun. He scrolled through the unopened notifications, mentally making a note that he would not find nor receive any from Jun any time soon. He opened his chatroom with Jun. The last virtual contact Wonwoo had with Jun was in the form of a call which lasted for five seconds. He remembered how Jun had called him that day. His ears were instantly met with Jun’s crying. He also remembered how he quickly ended the call and ran all the way to Jun’s house.

Poor Jun. Wonwoo hoped with all his heart that the Prince of China would be okay.

Wonwoo was lost in his thoughts—which mostly involved the one and only tall-dark-and-handsome puppy—when a sudden ding from his phone snapped him back to reality. Wonwoo lazily turned the phone in his hand so the screen would face him. What he saw made his eyes go wide.

**_Jungay_ ** _♛_ **_sent you a photo._ **

The notification stared back at Wonwoo, as if daring him to deny its realness. Wonwoo gulped. His thumb slid the notification, opening the chatroom between him and Jun. Only one photo—and it was a screenshot of a chatroom between Jun and someone. Before clicking the photo open, Wonwoo saw that this person sent the message to Jun just a few minutes ago. He also caught a flash of a familiar name on top of the chatroom’s screenshot.

**_Thughao: I broke up with Mingyu._ **

**_Thughao: I thought you should know._ **

“I broke up with Minghao.”

A sudden voice paralyzed Wonwoo. He dared not look up, fearing that he would not be able to school his face, or his reaction, or his _everything_. Forcing his eyes to focus on the screenshot, Wonwoo could feel a gaze drilling into his soul.

“I thought you should know,” the voice continued, softer this time.

Wonwoo gulped down, hard. Against his better judgment, he looked up.

“I knew you’d be here,” Mingyu said with a forced smile playing on his lips.

There was silence for a while. Wonwoo stared back at Mingyu, his face devoid of emotions as usual, yet his eyes were swirling with emotions. What was this man playing at?

Wonwoo’s intense gaze was unbearable, so Mingyu averted his eyes. With a nervous smile, he shoved both of his hands into the pockets of his hoodie and did a slight bounce on where he stood.

Ever since they first met in that playground, Wonwoo was never one to break the silence between the two of them. It was always Mingyu—but not this time. Wonwoo already had enough of this– _this_ stupid, weird game where instead of marbles, his feelings were the ones being tossed around. The last two sentences uttered by the taller man were the last straw.

Jeon Wonwoo would stop being an idiot right there and then.

“Why?” Wonwoo asked, causing Mingyu to look at him.

“Why wha–”

“Why did you tell me?” Wonwoo cut him off, his voice harsher than before.

“I-” Mingyu began, before stopping. He visibly gulped hard and looked away. “As I said, I thought you should know,” Mingyu finally answered, not looking at the man before him.

“And why should I know _anything_ about you and Minghao?”

Before he knew it, Wonwoo was already standing up from the bench. He could see that his question stunned Mingyu, but the taller man didn’t move nor take a step back. Wonwoo didn’t intend for any of his questions to be that harsh, but seeing Mingyu unable to say anything, a sick satisfaction began to build deep inside him. Served him right for being an a-hole to his poor heart.

Mingyu forced a chuckle. “Because we were friends–”

That was it.

“Don’t give me that shit!” Wonwoo snapped, making Mingyu jump and look at him, eyes wide with mild fear and shock.

Wonwoo bit the inside of his cheek. He couldn’t control his tongue. He should stop himself, he should stop himself, he should stop–

_Make your fucking move._

“You know about how I feel, right?” Wonwoo asked, not taking his eyes off Mingyu’s. Wonwoo watched as Mingyu’s eyes went wide and jaws clenched.

“Won-” Mingyu began but Wonwoo wouldn’t hear him. His mind was already blown away by one realization.

“You know all along,” he said, shaking his head a few times before continuing, “You’ve always known about how I feel towards you,” he paused for a second to calm his racing heart and said, “and you deliberately dated that Chinese guy.”

Mingyu looked at Wonwoo, his face like a lost puppy. His lips broke into a smile, but it looked so unhappy that it wasn’t worth being called one. “I guess…” he trailed off.

A sharp pain reverberated through Wonwoo’s entire body. So Mingyu indeed knew about his feelings all along and did _that_ on purpose. He didn’t know how to react.

“You guessed, huh?” Wonwoo said bitterly instead. “You guessed that it would be fun to date Minghao just to spite me and my feelings towards you and then you told me that you broke up with him just so I will get my hopes up so you will have something to play with again and–”

His voice cracked. Wonwoo immediately stopped his rant. He silenced himself and took a deep breath. He had already said everything, but he knew that this pain in his chest wouldn’t be going away any time soon.

The feelings bubbled up inside him. All the pain, all the shock, all the realization, all of the pent-up emotions that had been assaulting him since the first day they met— _all_ of them mixed together and gave birth to a single, hurt-laden sentence.

“You ruined me.”

An uncomfortable silence stretched between them for a while.

This time, Mingyu was the one who broke the silence. He looked up and there was something in his eyes that Wonwoo had never seen before.

“You think you’re not doing the same to me?” the man asked softly. Without breaking eye contact, he continued, “You did act like you like me, but not all the time.”

Wonwoo was confused. What did this puppy just say?

Mingyu took a deep breath once, twice. His fingers twitched, almost curling into fists. “One second you would be all over me, but the next you would walk away like I’m nothing to you,” there was a slight crack in his voice—and it tugged at Wonwoo’s heart strings.

“Always,” Mingyu continued, “You’re always like this, Won. Don’t act like you don’t know. You’re always sending me those contradicting signs–wait no, contradicting actions? Ah! Mixed signals! Yeah, you’re always giving me mixed signals, Won, making me confused and all that and making me look like a moron!”

Breathless, Mingyu stared at Wonwoo, who was left speechless. _He_ made Mingyu look like a moron? What in the he–

Mingyu’s hands balled beside him. “Yes, you made me look like a moron! All these years, chasing after you stupidly, wishing that you’ll return my feelings, but every time I was certain you feel the same way towards me, you would turn your back on me, crushing every hope I had. You would let me hug you, let me hold your hands, yet the next second you would be really cold and unfeeling that it _hurt_!” he was practically shouting now. He paused before saying in a hushed voice, “How am I supposed to know how you _really_ feel?”

Wonwoo’s face contorted in disbelief. “So it’s my fault now?”

“Yes,” Mingyu immediately responded. “wait, no! It is my fault. It’s always been. I’m just too dense, am I? I’m just too stupid, but then again, you’re also stupid that you said right in my face that you don’t want me and you want me to date Minghao that I don’t even like–”

Wonwoo’s ears perked up at the last part. “Wait, back up. You said I did _what_?”

“You told me yourself that Minghao and I should date!” Mingyu shouted, annoyed that the person in front of him was deaf enough to have the audacity to make Mingyu repeat himself when all Mingyu wanted to do was to kiss the stupidity out of the emo idiot. Wait, what?

Wonwoo was lost. “I’m sorry, I’m confused.”

Mingyu’s insides flared but he could only bite back the choking lump in his throat. “You told me that Minghao and I would make an awesome couple so I thought you are moving on from me and I thought that you thought that I would be better off with Minghao and you wouldn’t want me to be around a-and you wouldn’t want me to date you instead when in reality I will always choose you as my boyfriend at any given–”

With a gasp, Mingyu slapped his own mouth.

Wonwoo stared at the taller man. His words were gone. His thoughts were gone. His brain went haywire for a solid three seconds. His system was in chaos, but one thing was certain: he didn’t mishear that last sentence.

“Repeat what you said just now,” Wonwoo said, still in shock.

“No,” Mingyu squeaked through his hand that was still covering his mouth.

“Repeat it, Kim Mingyu,” Wonwoo said, taking a step forward, causing Mingyu to back away. “Stay in your place and repeat that sentence,” Wonwoo said again, taking another step.

Despite their height difference, Wonwoo’s last sentence made Mingyu stood still. He slowly lowered his hand and quietly said, “I will always choose you as my boyfriend at any given ti–”

“Louder,” said Wonwoo in a commanding tone.

Mingyu was rooted to his place. His eyes were locked with Wonwoo’s as the latter slowly walked towards him until their faces were mere inches away from each other.

“Louder, Kim Mingyu,” Wonwoo repeated, causing Mingyu to shiver from the shorter man’s breath.

Mingyu’s entire body tensed, yet surprisingly his lips curled into a small, nervous smile as he uttered the same sentence, though with more certainty this time. “I will always choose you as my boyfriend at any given time.”

A long second passed before Wonwoo responded, but not before glancing down briefly at Mingyu’s lips. “If you are given the time now, would you do it?” his voice was barely above a whisper.

“Won–”

“Just answer me. I need to know.”

“Of cours–”

Mingyu’s sentence was ended abruptly when a solid punch connected with his mouth. Yes, a solid punch, from Wonwoo’s lips.

The two men kissed each other with so much fervor that, for a while, their worlds became one and the world around them melted away. The kiss was rough, built from many years of painfully-hidden emotions and unresolved questions, yet it was also gentle, because both of them already knew _all_ of the answers.

Wonwoo was the first to pull away, leaving both of them breathless. Mingyu, who wasn’t ready for the kiss to end, launched himself softly at the shorter man, crashing their lips gently. They entered their second bliss for a while before their need for air forced them to postpone their desire for each other—for now.

“You stupid emo,” Mingyu let out a hoarse giggle, still nipping at Wonwoo’s lips.

“I guess _both_ of us are stupid, then,” Wonwoo whispered with a smile.

Both of them stayed like that for a while, when suddenly Wonwoo remembered something.

“Hey, Gyu,” he said, pushing the other man gently but still holding their arms.

“Hm?” Mingyu’s eyes widened in question.

“How do you know I’m here?” Wonwoo asked.

“Oh, that,” Mingyu smiled. “I was in the park since morning. You know, just taking a stroll and whatnot. Minghao then called me, asking if I knew about Jun.”

“Jun’s been like that for a week,” Wonwoo added briefly.

“Yeah, but you know Minghao,” Mingyu said, “He’s busy these days and barely had time to open the group chat. He only knew because Hansol told him. That’s why when Minghao asked me, I said that Jun is not doing well.”

“You should have said that Jun’s a total wreck,” Wonwoo said, releasing Mingyu arms. His mind went back to his childhood friend, wondering how Jun was doing right now.

Mingyu shoved his hands into his pockets. “Well, no need for that. As soon as I told him that Jun is like that, Minghao broke up with me and said that we have made a mistake.”

“Tsundere much,” Wonwoo mumbled.

Mingyu gave him a confused look before deciding to let that slide. “Anyway,” he continued, “after he broke up with me, he told me he will contact Jun right away.”

“He better,” Wonwoo mumbled again, his lips forming a line. After a while, he frowned, “Wait, why did you date Minghao in the first place?”

“It was Minghao’s idea,” Mingyu quickly answered. “He just wanted to make Jun get off him for a while, and maybe just to make Jun jealous.”

Wonwoo gaped. “Wow, that’s cruel.”

“Thughao is in the house, baby~” Mingyu laughed, quoting Minghao’s trademark line.

“Yeah, I know how he is,” Wonwoo chuckled, “but still what he did was pure evil. He knows Jun is head over heels for him. Has been since a long time. Let’s just hope they will be together in the end. We all know that Minghao likes Jun, too.”

“Oh, they will. In fact, I’m sure they are already together, now,” Mingyu said, touching Wonwoo’s arm, “just like us.”

“Yeah, just like us,” Wonwoo parroted absentmindedly before he realized something. “Wait wha–”

And before he knew it, he was thrust once again into another heavenly mouth-to-mouth, with additional tongue-battle, with a certain idiotic man—whom he was lucky to be in love with.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Quick question: how do I beta?
> 
> I'm new here so I'm still trying to figure out how things work. Thank you in advance :)


End file.
